


Moving on

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [79]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: 100 Words (Dreamwidth)Prompt: epilogue
Series: My Drabbles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 100 Words (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: epilogue

„It feels like a never-ending epilogue of a cheesy story.“ Casey sighed. „All I want is leave this hero shit behind and to move on with my life.“

„So, where's the problem?“

„Delilah would never accept it when I refuse to do this interview at Larry's Nightshow, after all the work she put into it.“

Zeke rolled his eyes. „Bitchy bitch will never stop using you for her own interests if you don't learn to say 'no.'“

„As if this is so easy. It's Delilah!“

„Okay, fine.“ Suddenly Zeke grinned. „Then leave it to me; I already have an idea.“


End file.
